Voyeur Vacation
by Crimsonberry255
Summary: Wally and Artemis are sent on a surveillance mission to test how well they work together. Artemis gets tired of Wally's empty flirting and decides to take it into her own hands. Spitfire, Artemis/Wally. One-shot.


She groaned at the crunching sound, looking down upon the enemy docks. She wasn't sure if she was seeing things moving due to her mind straining, focusing so hard on any sign of activity.

" You know, that is really distracting. You couldn't find something a little less noisy to chew?" she asked, pushing the face of her redheaded companion in annoyance," I swear, it's like they can probably hear it down there."

Wally rolls his eyes, "Its not my fault they are out of milk. On. The. Whole. Island!" the moved to a plush couch with a huff.

"Anyways, I don't see why we need to keep watch. Megan can just zap us with her 'mind thing' if they are getting away, and its not like they can outrun me."

He took another loud bite of his dry cereal just to spite her. He was on his fifth box already.

" It's the loyalty that counts. Having bodies here is much better. Besides, we can't rely on her all the time," she said, voice almost becoming a growl at the mention of the bubbly alien girl.

She could feel her fists ball up a bit as she watched, not knowing whether this stake-out or Kid Flash was a bigger headache.

" They want to make sure we can work together. So far, it's not going too well," she said under her breath, not seeing anything remotely interesting out the window.

He sat in faux silence as he munched on his sugar- coated flakes before speaking up, "So... You don't think its because, well- you know.." He stuffed his mouth again to keep from finishing his sentence.

" No, I don't know! " she said, throwing her hands up in the air, turning around to put a hand on her hip sternly, " What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well-"

*munch munch*

"- you know..."

*munch*

"... how we are like," he gulped slowly, "the only ones who are single on the team now, what with Rob getting with Zatanna. Supes and Megan..."

He mulled over his own statement, "Well I guess there is Kaldur and Red Arrow. But I think Red said something about having a girlfriend. And Kaldur... well, he is Kaldur."

He took another bite, trying not to make eye contact.

She thought about it for a second, her face flushing, thankful for the dim lighting to hide it.

" I don't really see how that's relevant. Batman put us out here to see if we perform together under stress. I don't think he would endorse anything..." she found herself unable to finish, arms crossing in front of her in a small show of weakness.

" Besides, I don't want to focus on it. I have enough schoolwork and stuff to get done without some little boy being my lap dog," she said, turning around as she felt a shiver go down her spine.

She was in control. There was no need to be flustered. He was just saying it because he was clueless.

"Thats a shame," he crunched casually, "Because, I mean, you do have a nice ass."

He shrugged in an attempt to keep in conversational. Anyways, they only had Robin's word that 'The Bat' told them to stake out while the rest of them go. Wouldn't be surprising if Dick was trying to watch his back and set him up for a score.

She went a bit stiff, not sure how to answer.

" Well, according to you, every girl you lay eyes on has a great ass. Why would that make me any different?" she said through gritted teeth, stopping herself from nearly throwing something small and heavy at his face.

" When do you have time to look at it, anyway? You're always barging into things first," she notes, sitting on the dining table, bored with the amount of activity at the bottom of the cliff.

"How do I, the fastest teen alive, have time? I mean do you hear yourself?" he chuckled, setting his empty bowl down,"Next thing you'll be asking is if I get around much."

Her eyebrow raised.

" Oh, shut up, you know exactly what I mean," she says, absentmindedly taking a piece of cereal and popping it into her mouth, happy for the distraction.

Then she felt herself burst out laughing.

" Wait! No, wait, wait! You follow Ms. M around like a little puppy-dog, totally not getting any, remarking how we are the only singles in the group, and somehow you've gotten around? Oh, god. Wipe my tears, Wally. You are killing me!"

" I bet...I bet you don't know the first thing about it, save all that porn stashed between the mattress and the wall in the small alcove in your room," she says, trying to calm herself down, " You wouldn't know what to do with yourself."

He crosses his arms and glares at her, "Thats a low blow. A really low blo- Wait! You're jealous!"  
He started to laugh, smug grin coming over his face.

"You are jealous of Megan!"

She felt her own confidence coming back, instead smirking over at him evilly.

" Jealous? Well, I suppose a little bit. She does get to mack out with that hottie. Although, he and Megan are so lovey-dovey that I practically have to vomit every time I see them together. I'm not into that sorta thing," she says, laying on her side on her elbow and continuing to munch on his cereal, unimpressed.

" You would be so much cuter if you didn't run your mouth like your legs, all the damn time," she stated, rather bored

"And you'd be hot if you weren't so frigid," he shot back with casual venom, snatching the box away from her.

" Frigid? Me? I am like fire. Boom!" she says, swiping his cereal and bowl suddenly onto the floor in an explosion of oat flakes and clusters.

" You wouldn't know what to do with all of this, Wally," she says, pulling her legs up onto the counter and crawling forward on her hands and knees to set her face a couple inches from his.

It was easy to see down her black tank top, and it was also easy to see there wasn't anything under it.

"Well, I'd have a place to chill my drinks for one. Maybe use you to out-freeze Captain Cold?"

He smirked at her despite his face going red, as he tried not to peek down her top.

" I can be like all the other girls, too. Oh, wait, just let me get my long, luscious hair down," she says, pulling the ponytail out and letting the blonde hair drift over her shoulders and against her tanned skin.

She licked her mauve lips, eyebrows raising as she very blatantly looked him up and down.

" Nowhere to run, unless you want me to tell Batman that you flaked..." she giggles mischievously and sits back on her heels, kneeling next to him like a stripper during a lap-dance. Her fingers toyed with the bottom of her shirt, but ultimately only pulled it up slightly so that her belly could be seen. She ran her hands over herself and bites down on her own lip, mock whimpering and taking absolute delight in the look on his face.

He shifts in his seat, trying not to stair and failing completely, "I- um... I know this is a trick. You're just mocking me."

He gripped he arms of the chair anxiously as he watched her.

" I'm not mocking you at all, Wally. I've never been mocking you. You're just too much of an idiot to see it. Or perhaps at Ms. M's heels too much to notice," she grinned, flipping her hair back and taking the comm device out of her ear and flicking it onto the table.

She reached out, muscles clenching as the entire upper half of her body moved off of the table to grab him by the hair. She pulls him back in to leans one hand onto his shoulder, mouths close enough to touch.

" So. You really aren't Lover Boy at all, are you? Do you really think you're man enough to have me?" she posed.

He fidgeted more anxiously in his seat, squeaking out, "P-please... Be gentle?"

" I don't know. I can't tell if it would be proper punishment for you, being so absentminded about me," she said, pulling at his hair and letting herself crawl into his lap to straddle his waist.

She could feel his hard cock straining against the waistband of his swim trunks now that she was on top of him while he whimpered in surprise.

" I really just want to wring your neck for being such a..oh, fuck it," she said, lips and teeth crushing his as she refused to let go of his hair, fingernails sinking into his shoulder.

He gasped into her lips, trying to her kiss her back but ultimately too worried this was all a joke on her part to get at him.

She pulled at the annoying fabric on his shoulder, tongue sliding in between his teeth to battle his, better than she could with mean remarks. She whimpered and felt her entire body responding, her crotch hot and wet as she felt him stiffen against her. She pushed the night vision goggles out of the way and placed them on the table behind her without breaking the contact, finding it easier to delve even deeper into his mouth with them removed.

Finally giving up the struggle, his hands latched onto her body, pulling the back of the tank top as well as her hair as he kissed her back. Now, his squirming was more about feeling her than getting away from her, to feel her body rubbing against his.

She found herself groaning in pleasure and some slight surprise as his arms wrapped around her. The kiss was wet and desperate, and she found her breath catching and her body shaking, clearly feeling his erection press back against the fabric covering her. She let one hand slide down to push upwards under his shirt, fingers tracing over his abs and then slowly over his warm chest. She refused to remove the hand in his hair, almost afraid that the entire thing would stop if she pulled it back.

He shivered at her touch, excited by her hands' exploration of his body. He wanted to pull all their cloths off then and there, but he held himself back, almost paralyzed. He was unsure of what to do for certain, but knowing he wanted to do it more then anything else.

The blonde could feel his hesitation, and almost rolled her eyes as she unlatched her fingers from his hair, and swiftly jumped off of him onto the floor. She found herself hopping onto the kitchen counter edge and pulling him along by the shirt. He allowed himself to be easily tugged along. She positioned him with a maneuver of both of her feet, legs wrapping around his hips to press him against her, to which she smiled.

" I hope I wasn't the only one who noticed that this counter was the perfect height for this," Artemis said, pulling his shirt off of his head and throwing it on the floor, then removing her own with the same amount of care.

Her nipples were hard, and she chuckled as she watched him stare, speechless. Her hand grabbed his firmly and brought it to one breast, making him push and squeeze against it.

" Stop with the bewildered look, or I swear I will hurt you. Touch me like you've wanted to this whole time. I've seen you watching, Wally," she said, licking her lips and then craning her head to the side and forward to start riddling kisses up his throat.

The speedster leaned his head back and moaned while his hand enveloped her breast. At first he was gentle, but soon his grasp was hungry to feel all of her. He pressed up between her legs, grabbing at her ass with the same vigor as he did her chest, murmuring out between whimpers of pleasure, "Y-eah... So soft..."

" No, shit, Sherlock. Why do you think I wasn't wearing a bra?" she said, wanting to smack him and herself in the forehead at his stupidity, but cooling her head and deciding to enjoy his touches instead.

Teeth bit into the skin of his neck as she tried to not be embarrassed by her own mumblings of pleasure. She got an evil thought and reached down to tweak one of his nipples a bit hard in her fingers.

"Gah-AH! Haaahhohyesss..." he pressed his chest out to her hand, pinching her nipple in response while spasming with surprise.

" Uhn! Fuck!" she almost squealed out in surprise at his reciprocation, then let herself groan loudly against the nape of his neck. The other hand brushed upward to join in on the fondling, all of his touches sending electric currents of pleasure up her spine.

She let her mouth find his, tongue snaking out to curl against his own, fingers instead dropping down to the button on his shorts. Her fingers pushed the button through the hole and she ran her fingers down the zipper. She jerked the waistband away and pushed the fabric over his hips and over his erection, letting the annoying piece of clothing fall to the kitchen floor. She moaned into his mouth in satisfaction, legs pulling him back in to press his bare cock against the fabric of her thin leggings. She could feel his heat seeping into the cloth, and she let a hand fall down and give him an experimental squeeze.

Wally gasped into her lips, pulling from hers to give her a look of pure need, "Please. Please let me put it in. I- I'll do anything! Please!"

" Not yet. I don't think you've earned that. I'm still pissed at how stupid you have been," she says, thumb teasing the pink head of his cock while she pulled away from him to let her eyes bore into his.

She wanted to let him know that he wasn't in charge. If he couldn't be smart enough to make the first move, he would do this on her own terms.

" Anything, you say? What kind of things would you indulge me with?" she asked huskily, smirking and giving him a nice tug.

"Ung-Anything! Anything you want!" he begged, not caring what wicked things she could subject him to.

He only cared about meeting is animal need of her. He couldn't think of anything else.

Artemis pushed him away from the counter, not caring much if he tripped over the shorts on his feet. She pulled down her pants and her panties went with it, leaving her skin bare in the warm night air. The blonde shivered more from exposing herself, but calmed down and threw the stuff aside, leaving her completely naked. She sat back up on the counter and curled a finger at him to come over.

As he stumbled onto his ass, he was frozen for a moment, looking at her naked body until she beckoned him to her. He pulled himself up by the counter, thinking he was about to get exactly what he hoped for. She instead smiled and pushed his head down firmly, bringing his lips up against her dripping slit.

" Make me come, then I'll think about it. Show me how sorry you are," she says, fingers once again taking handfuls of his hair roughly and urging him to get on with it.

He pressed his mouth to her crotch, eager to obey. He licked her moisture carefully, working his way experimentally around her feminine sex. Wally listened to her, finding what pleased her the most, so far as to push his tongue into her as much as he could before finally settling on her sensitive nub of flesh. Licking and nibbling like an eager slave, he found he had a taste for her, and his speed only built the more he noticed it.

She found herself gasping at the experimental touches, but soon was gripping his head and moaning to him as he started to figure out what to do. Her hips lightly bucked against his face, face flushing a bit deeply as she noticed that he was really rather good with his mouth.

His tongue soon worked faster then a normal one would, flicking with the speed of a machine. He desperately grabbed at her, ass, thighs, it didn't matter. His hands needed to touch her because he couldn't stand it as he worked for his chance for her satisfaction.

She instantly knew that this was a very good idea, breath catching in her throat.

" W-Wally!" she whimpered loudly as her hips ground against his mouth, leg curling around his neck as she leaned backward on the counter. " Y-yes!" she called out, cunt dripping with more than his spit as she felt the warmth building much more quickly than she would have thought. It was so much better than her own fingers.

His tongue vibrated on on the tip of her clit, lips humming against each other as he followed her command. The sounds of her pleasure caused him to rock his hips against thin air in desperate need. She couldn't figure out if he was cheating with his powers, or if she cared. Her legs shook right along with his tongue as the wetness perfectly vibrated at the exactly right frequency to set her off. The walls of her pussy contracted strongly and she screamed as she began to come, noticing that her juices seemed to gush in time with his tongue.

She was too swept up in the pleasure to complain, fingers grasping tightly onto his hair as she rode it out, entire body shuddering at the sheer volume of the orgasm. She panted and let her body do the work for a good two minutes before she felt her body normalizing. Coming down, the lovely buzz settled in, but his tongue was still vibrating on her clit, his lips covered in her sweet stickiness.

" I don't think I've ever done that," she panted out, her tough front fading for a second in her surprise.

He slurped at her lips before looking up at her, panting for breath, "W-was that good?"

" You can't tell?" she asked, smirking widely before bringing him back up for a kiss, tasting herself potent in his mouth.

She found that she didn't mind and just continued to assault his mouth while being slightly amused at how desperate he was for her.

He whimpered into her mouth while he pressed his hard cock against her wet pussy lips, rubbing himself up and down on her.

" As amazing as that was, it still poses the question of whether you get me or not," she said, pulling back and then contorting her eyes in confusion for a second.

" Tell me you didn't...oh god, Wally," she whined, reaching up to take the comm link out of his ear and turn it off to set it on the counter.

" How absentminded do you have to be-seriously? Damn it!" She literally slapped her own forehead.

" Well, hopefully it was helpful education for Ms. M and Superboy, because everyone knows they don't know very much about this sort of thing," she grumbled, putting her face in her hands.

She couldn't quite figure out if it was a mood killer, or if it somehow made things hotter.

"M-Maybe they didn't hear?"

" It was completely turned on, Wally. Just like you," she said, sighing and giving his erection a nice tug.

He blushed a deep red and pouted, looking to her hopefully, "I'm sorry?"

His hips bucked up in surprise as she squeezed him, small whimper of surprise coming from his throat.

" You stupid but lovable fool," she said, keeping her hand on his cock and tugging the head into her dripping lips.

Her legs curled around his hips and her feet fastened on his lower back.

" Just as long as you promise to never do it again. Or seriously, I will permanently cripple you, understand?" she said sternly, looking up into his eyes.

He wrapped his fingers around her hips and looked at her hopefully, desperate but deciding to toy with her a little as he smiled excitedly, "Yes Mistress! May I fuck you now, Mistress?"

Wally tried to give her the best hopeful beg he could manage, despite his grinning because he was almost sure of the answer at this point.

" Mistress? Hmm. I suppose I sort of like the sound of that," she says, pondering for a moment.

" You may only fuck me because you are cute and I am feeling horny. I'll punish you properly, later," she grinned, his agony sending a shiver up her spine.

She was actually rather impressed with how much restraint he was showing.

At her go ahead, his restraints all flew away as he sunk himself to his base with one quick thrust. He almost threw himself upon her as he pressed his face to her breast and a hand to the other, fondling and licking her as he rammed into her. The only thing keeping her from sliding off the smooth counter was his hand on her ass, gripping her roughly and keeping enough control to keep pounding into her.

" Ah! Y-yes!" she moaned out loudly, the combination of touches driving her wild in pleasure.

She ground her own hips against his, adjusting to find just the right angle as he filled her.

As he built up speed, she could tell what was coming, how he wasn't going to stop. He moaned into her nipple as he licked it between his lips as he pinched the other.

" G-god, Wally! Don't stop! Don't-uhn-you dare, stop!" she screamed, her sweaty body shaking as he vigorously rammed in and out of her.

She asked herself why she didn't just come onto him earlier in the first place, because this was just what they both needed. The snide and angry remarks only led to so much sexual frustration that she was pretty sure that she would take his head off before screwing him.

He cooed into her ear, reminding her of the why they couldn't stop fighting, "Does it seem like I want to stop?"

His hips were now moving faster then most would find possible and still he was picking up speed.

She moaned loudly in response, almost wanting to laugh as how sexy the smugness was on his lips. She found herself hungrily clutching to him, part of her heart fluttering as she realized just how fast he was going. She felt like she might be sent into the cabinet behind them if he didn't keep a proper grip. As much as she talked about hating him, she found herself trusting him, instead focusing on just how amazing each stroke of his cock inside her really was. With the speed, it was like a constant stimulation of her g-spot, leading her entire body to jerk wildly at his speeding whim every millisecond.

" So good..." She barely made out before she started seeing stars in her eyes ,swimming around his face as he jack-hammered into her.

His cock vibrated insider her now, much like his tongue did to her clit, throbbing in and out of her in blur. He groaned into her ear, barely able to speak strait, "OhgodArtemisI'mgonnacum! I'mgonnacum!"

" Come in me! Fuck, Wally!" she cried out loudly, feeling every part of her body electrified by pleasure as his body buzzed inside of her. It hit every little part inside that could be set off, causing an enormous explosion of bliss to erupt through her.

"Fuckfuckfuck!" He cried out, the vibrations not stopping, only becoming more focused as he pumped thick streams of cum into her, pulling her long hair as he grunted with each pulse of seed, shivering until he collapsed on top of her.

Artemis couldn't object to the rough touches as she felt herself shudder and call out his name in her own orgasm, again and again, walls squeezing and milking him as her fingernails dug deep into his skin. Usually she would have stopped after a couple good spasms, but she felt herself going onward, the jerking of her sex refusing to stop.

" W-wally!" she threw her head back as she felt white blur out most of her vision, head so light that she thought she might collapse from the sheer bliss.

He slumped over her and she felt her back press against the cold tile underneath as they both tried to catch their breath. She wiped the tears of pleasure from her eyes, and looked down to Wally, who was looking up to her with a thoughtful expression.

" Admit it, you're a sucker for cuddling, aren't you?" he chuckled, still panting a bit.

She couldn't help but giggle herself as she pushed some stray hair out of his face. He leaned into her touch like a cat, almost purring along, as well.

Robin's smug voice suddenly shot into both of their heads.

" Hey, guys? Mind toning that down a little next time we're on a mission? We kind of felt the recoil from that, over here."

Just as they thought the comments couldn't get much worse, Superboy's voice slowly sighed.

" I need new pants."


End file.
